In general, a vehicle is equipped with a windshield, which is made of glass, for preventing foreign matter, such as wind, rain, snow, or dust, from being introduced into the vehicle while securing a visual field.
The windshield is provided at the front of the vehicle, and a windshield wiper assembly, which is configured to wipe foreign matter, such as rain, snow, or dust, from the windshield, is mounted to the windshield.
The windshield wiper assembly includes a driving arm rotatably installed in the vehicle and a wiper configured to turn along the surface of the windshield in response to the operation of the driving arm. During the turning of the wiper, a blade or a squeegee provided at the wiper wipes moisture or foreign matter from the surface of the windshield.